Katekyo Hitman Reborn 297
by Tsukitama
Summary: My version of Reborn starting from 297  p. I just prefer the two not fighting, ya know? I'm not going to go completely bananas on this, so don't worry.  *Disclaimer*  I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn all rights go to the original author/mangaka


Unknown Guest

Enma and the rest of the Shimon family were ready to fight with their Seven Flames of the Earth, a power on par with the Seven Flames of the Sky. Enma's red eyes stared down Tsuna and his guardians; anger the only visible emotion.

"We will take down the Vongola and revive the pride of the Shimon family." Enma's words were cold, but determined. Subtle nods were given by the other six members of the Shimon family.

Tsuna looked away momentarily, still taking in the fact that someone he called a friend had not only hurt Yamamoto, but also planned to take down the rest of this friends. However, Tsuna knew he could not choose one friend over the rest. He turned back to face Enma with those amber eyes; the eyes of a true Vongola boss, "Enma-kun…hurting others won't do anything for the Shimon Family. Fighting would be pointless. Stop this before there's no turning back."

"Tsunayoshi-kun...I thought you were different." Hurt flashed across Enma's eyes for a moment, "However, I saw your true colors after yesterday. As so, I'll show you right now the power of the Shimon Family and the Seven Flames of the Sky!"

"Eh? Looks like I showed up just in time."

Just as Enma was about to launch an attack, a black-haired man had appeared between him and the Vongola family. He was wearing a dark green yukata, his hands folded within the sleeves as he smiled amidst the chaos.

Enma looked questioningly at the man standing before him. A member of the Vongola family? He was too full of openings to be considered a fighter. Yet, when did he show up? He wasn't there until just now. Enma took the initiative, "Who are you?"

The 9th was also curious, "Indeed. I do not remember inviting you. What is your-"

"Nono," The dark-haired smiled at the 9th, "I can assure you of this: I am not here to prevent the inheritance ceremony."

"That still does not-"

"My only intention is to deal with the two Decimo bosses before any further casualties are made." Still the dark-haired man was smiling as if nothing was to be feared.

Tsuna looked at the man, almost terrified. Something was off about him. The man had moved so quickly, Tsuna didn't get the chance to sense him. He was obviously skilled, yet he was leaving himself wide open. Tsuna still knew he had to fight Enma, but he had the feeling that if he made any sudden movement in that direction…

"Tch. Juudaime, I'll handle the Shimon and that weird guy! Sistema C.A.I!" Gokudera's weapon materialized on his arm and was pointed straight at Enma.

"Gokudera! No!" Tsuna tried to stop him. He didn't know what would happen, but he knew something would.

"Flame Arrow!" The concentrated storm flames went speeding towards Enma, however stopped cold near the man in the Yukata. "Wha-What's going on?"

"Little boys should know when to sit down and be quiet." The man in the yukata was no longer smiling, and instead pointed a finger in Gokudera's direction, and the Flame Arrow attack rebounded straight at him. "This should teach you-hmm?"

Tsuna had intercepted the attack and had used Zero Point Breakthrough: Custom to absorb it. "I don't know who you are. I don't care how strong you are. I do care, however, when someone tries to hurt my friends."

"Then, do you plan on fighting me, Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna nodded, holding up his fists, "To protect me friends, I will defeat you."

The man turned to Enma, "Do you wish to fight me as well, Shimon Decimo?"

Enma hesitated for a moment. Something was off about him. Even though he attacked the Vongola, he didn't feel like he was against the Vongola.

"Hm. How about instead of fighting, we calm ourselves down and let the oji-san in the yukata speak." The man was once again smiling. "I can assure you, that I have no intentions of fighting either of you or your guardians unless I am provoked to do so."

"Then what is it you're here to do? Aid the Vongola? Aid us? What?" Enma was growing restless ever since this man had shown up and interrupted their plans.

"My goal is simple." The man said simply.

All the while, in the back of the room, a young boy with white hair and glasses just older than Tsuna and the others, is standing against the wall in a similar dark green Yukata. "Eh…Takuya-sempai is going to say something unbelievable…I just wished they served ramen here."

The man looked at both Tsuna and Enma before sighing heavily, "You two aren't supposed to be this way. This is why I'm here: to stop you two from making a terrible mistake."

Tsuna's eyes widened as his Dying Will Flame disappeared, "A mistake? You mean you're trying to stop us from fighting each other? Why?"

"That is because it is Primo's will that the Vongola and the Shimon families get along."


End file.
